The training of electroneurodiagnostic technologists and other medical personnel in the field of clinical neurophysiology could be greatly improved by a realistic simulator that would provide physiological signals from clinically-relevant patient recordings. In addition, such a simulator could provide verification of the correct settings and functioning of instrumentation used in this area. The focal intent of this project is to provide a tool that can enhance the quality of clinical neurophysiology. This project proposes to develop an advanced neurophysiological signals simulator which can be used for training, demonstration, and troubleshooting on electroencephalographic (EEG), evoked potential (EP), and polysomnographic (PSG) monitors, as well as other physiologic signal recorders. The simulator will be able to generate test signals (such as sine waves of varying frequencies and amplitudes), as well as continuous waveforms from EEG, EP, and PSG recordings. Though referred to as a "simulator", the waveforms provided will be from actual clinical recordings, will be generated at the same microvolt levels as would be expected when recording from a patient, and will be sent out via genedc electrode connectors for use on any EEG, EP, or PSG machine. The simulator will also be designed in such a way as to allow the interactive training or testing of medical personnel when interfaced to multimedia educational programs. During Phase I, a prototype simulator will be developed and tested to prove the feasibility of the design. In Phase II, complete functionality of the device will be implemented, a library of clinical recordings will be assembled for use in the simulator, and several interactive multimedia courses will be developed for the training and testing of medical personnel in a variety of applications.